Lonely In A Room Full Of People
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: It's family-day at Camp Rock, but Caitlyn's family can't make it. How does she really feel about that? Is there anything or anyone who can make her feel comfortable?


**Hi ppl.. been a while... well. someone came by the other day with a big hammer and broke through my writers block and I grapped a pen and paper and my hand started writing... O.O ... and.. well.. tried to write some more.. but I think it was only a temporary hole in the block... Please review ppl! :)))**

* * *

"I'm so sorry honey," Caitlyn heard her mom say, "but we have to work."

"It's okay, honestly" Caitlyn said, "it's only one say anyway."

"I'm glad you understand," Caitlyn's mom said, "I miss you honey."

"Miss you too mom, see you at the end of the summer." Caitlyn said.

"I will, take care my dear" Mrs. Gellar said before she excused herself that she had to get back to work.

"Sure mom, see you" Caitlyn said before putting the phone down.

It was family-day at Camp Rock. All the campers' families were coming to eat dinner at the camp. Caitlyn's family wasn't coming as her parents had to work. Caitlyn understood it. She was actually fine with it. Even though she had told her mom that she missed her, she didn't really feel like she was missing her family. She loved her family. They all got on very well. But sometimes it was nice to get away for a time and do other stuff. And she always loved the feeling when she came home from camp and saw her parents again. But that could wait a couple of weeks.

Caitlyn was now in the cabin she shared with Mitchie. Mitchie was out waiting for her family to arrive as well as most of the other campers. Caitlyn was looking forward to meeting Mitchie's parents. Over the summer Mitchie has become like a sister to her and she had heard so much about Mrs. and Mr. Torres.

As Caitlyn made her way to the mess hall to see if they had arrived yet, she saw Barron with his parents and a young boy who she assumed was his little brother. She smiled to herself as she saw the little boy showing off his dancing skills. He would definitely be a camper when he got older, Caitlyn thought.

As she opened the door to the mess hall she was met by hundreds of happy faces speaking eagerly with each other. Caitlyn walked around a bit to see if she could find Mitchie and her parents.

"Cait!" Caitlyn heard Mitchie's voice say excitedly.

Caitlyn turned around to see Mitchie a couple of tables away. She hurried over to greet Mitchie and her parents.

"Caitlyn, this is mom and dad," Mitchie said, "mom and dad, this is Caitlyn."

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Torres" Caitlyn said with a shy smile.

"Just call us Connie and John," Mitchie's mom said before giving Caitlyn a bright smile, which immediately made Caitlyn feel like she was home. "Nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you!" Caitlyn looked at Mitchie who had a small smile on her lips and was blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too" Caitlyn said sincerely.

"Are your parents here?" John, Mitchie's dad asked.

"No, they had to work." Caitlyn explained.

"Let's go get some food!" Mitchie exclaimed looking a bit too excited.

* * *

Caitlyn was sat at a table by the wall with Mitchie and her parents. The night had gone great so far and Caitlyn found Mitchie's parents lovely.

At the moment Mitchie was talking to Lola who also sat at the table and Mr. and Mrs. Torres were talking to Lola's parents. Caitlyn sat for a moment and looked around the mess hall. She saw all her friends sitting with their parents and siblings. Suddenly she felt as if she was seated in the middle of a round room. Everywhere she looked people were laughing and having a great time with each other. It felt as if the laughter was getting louder and louder and came closer and closer to her the more she looked. Caitlyn closed her eyes for a moment. She was feeling slightly dizzy. As she opened her eyes again the laughter was still closing in on her and for a moment it felt like they were all laughing at her. She shook her head and as she looked around everyone was back to normal, but she still felt like everything was tuning inside of her head. She had to hold on to the wall for a second. It was turning inside of her stomach and she suddenly felt the temperature rise.

She needed to get away! Everyone where too close! Caitlyn managed to stand up and grabbed her glass to go and get some more water. She felt sort of relieved when she had left the table and stood by the food counter.

"Caitlyn are you okay?" Caitlyn turned around to see Mitchie standing in front of her with a worried expression on her face.

Caitlyn didn't feel okay at all but she had no idea what it was that made her feel this ways. She had eaten the same as everyone else, so it couldn't be the food – could it? She didn't want to worry Mitchie more so she said: "Everything is fine, just getting some water," With a small voice attempting to smile a little.

"You look a bit… white," Mitchie said, "you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Caitlyn assured her. She was actually starting to feel more normal again.

Suddenly Mitchie embraced her in a big hug. This made the feeling in Caitlyn's stomach come back immediately. She almost felt disgusted. What was wrong with her?! Mitchie was like a sister to her, she didn't have any problems with hugging her normally! Suddenly Caitlyn realized that what made her feel disgusted was that even though Mitchie was like a sister to her, she wasn't her sister. The sister with the curly brown hair she loved and cared for the most in the world.

As Mitchie let her out of the embrace Caitlyn's glance landed on Mitchie's parents. They were lovely and nice to her, but at the same time they weren't her parents, who loved her to death.

"I'll just go for some air." Caitlyn whispered quickly before passing Mitchie and hurrying out of the mess hall.

It was nice to feel the cold air in her lungs as she breathed in. She suddenly felt a lot better in the quiet night. She felt lonely and as if something was missing but at the same time she just wanted to be alone. It was a funny feeling. She had never felt that before.

She walked down to the lake as she thought about her family. Apparently she had been missing them – she was missing them – even though she hadn't thought so before. She walked out on the small gangway while looking up at the many stars on the sky. Her family would be looking at the exact same stars if they turned there eyes towards the sky she thought with a smile. The thought comforted her somehow even though the chances were small that they would look at the sky like her just now.

"Hi Caitlyn." She heard a voice say as she jumped slightly. She looked down to see a person seated on the gangway with his feet in the water.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked surprised.

"Yes, that's me… want a seat?" He asked looking up at her and then moving his glance to the water again.

Without saying a word Caitlyn sat down beside him and stared out at the quiet lake. She noticed how Nate's eyes were locked on the water. Because of the dark she couldn't quite read his face expression but she thought that she saw something. As she continued to look out on the water like Nate she noticed all the sounds around her. Even though they were sitting in silence Caitlyn could hear the water moving slightly and the sounds from the woods. She tried to pick out the different sounds or animals she could hear but ended up hearing it as a whole – like a song. It was like a comforting lullaby. Caitlyn closed her eyes and without knowing her head started to move slightly to the rhythm of the song she was hearing. As she opened her eyes again she realized that it must have been how comfortable silence feels like.

"Why are you not inside with your family?" Nate suddenly asked with a calm voice.

"They're not here." Caitlyn answered after a moment.

"I see." Nate said shortly before they fell into silence again.

Nate never said much Caitlyn thought. He was a good friend of hers but she had never been alone with him before.

After a couple of minutes of silence Caitlyn asked: "Why are you not inside with your family?"

Nate turned his head to look at her.

"I could repeat your previous answer but that would be cheesy." Nate said with a small smile.

"So, they aren't here either?" Caitlyn said.

"No" Nate answered shortly and looked away again.

At least she was not alone Caitlyn thought. She felt better just sitting in silence beside Nate. She didn't feel that lonely anymore and she somehow felt like she was alone – but not.

"Do you miss them?" Nate asked suddenly after a while, "Your family…I mean."

Caitlyn didn't think twice before she answered. "Yes" She said. Something told her that if it hadn't been Nate asking she would have said no. She just felt like she could be honest with him and she didn't even feel like it was possible to lie in front of him.

As He turned to look at Caitlyn he saw the tear that was escaping her eye and slowly running down her cheek.

Suddenly she felt his strong arms around her holding her tight to his body. It felt nothing like Mitchie's hug earlier. It was sweet and warm and felt right. Caitlyn had a smile on her face as she buried her head Nate's shoulder and she was thankful that his parents weren't there to visit him either.

* * *

**I'm aware that it's not the best at all, but just had some feelings I needed to write down.... please tell me what you think....**


End file.
